MC Affairs
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin finds out that Patrick is cheating on her what will she do? Will she stay with Patrick for the sake of Emma or will she leave him? What happens with Emma if she leaves him? Where will she go? What role will Jason play in Robin's life? Will Patrick let her go? What will Sam think of Jason helping Robin?


MC AFFAIRS

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2008 after Robin came home from clinic for PPD

CHAPTER ONE

Patrick had been renting a room at the MC for three months now with his wife none the wiser. He had started doing it while she had PPD and now that she was back home he continued his affairs with Robin none the wiser. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't stop. He had tried to and he and Robin started fighting. He had tried to be intimate with Robin and all he felt was guilt for being with the other women and couldn't be with Robin especially now that Leyla Mir was back. Robin didn't even suspect as far as he knew that he was being unfaithful. He had slept with a whole lot of women and Leyla was demanding that he get a divorce or she would tell Robin all about herself and the othey r women he had been sleeping with. Patrick knows that it would all come to an end. Leyla came to tell Patrick that she was pregnant with his baby. Now what is Patrick going to do. How is he going to tell Robin that Leyla was pregnant with his baby? That he had been cheating on her for months. That he had been renting a room at the MC for months bringing different women there to cheat on her with.

Meanwhile Carly was talking to Jason and asked him if he knew why Patrick and Robin split up, that Patrick had a room here at the MC that he would take ladies to all the time, almost every day and wondered what happened to them. This shocked Jason and he asked his friend if Carly was sure it was Patrick that had been renting a room here at the MC, and Carly was positive that it was Patrick. Carly asked "They haven't broken up have they?"

"No they haven't but Robin deserves to know the truth and I am going over there and telling her what I have learned. When will he be here?"

After Carly checks to see if anything is ordered for that room, she says "About 11:30 champagne and strawberries is being delivered to his suite."

"Okay, I'll be back." Jason walks out of the hotel and went to Robin's house. He knocks on the door knowing that she was off for another week. She should be home. She opens the door and is shocked to find Jason there. "Come in, Jason."

Jason comes inside and tells her "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Patrick has a room rented at the MC and has for at several months and he has been seen taking women there."

"What!? He is cheating on me?" Robin asked stunned.

"Yes, Robin he is. In fact he has ordered champagne and strawberries for 11:30 today."

"Okay, thank you for being a good friend. No one else would have told me. When I go back to GH I would be the laughing stock of the hospital. I should have known that he was cheating on me he hasn't had sex with me for months so I should have expected him to be getting it somewhere. All he has done since I met him was think with his penis, he convinced me he changed and I guess I was dumb to believe it. I need evidence of this though, so I can get my daughter with no problems. Can you call Spinelli for me?"

"Sure, I will." Jason calls Spinelli and he comes over and sets up cameras at different locations that the doctor would be at, he with the help of Carly puts little camera's in the hotel room and over the next week Spinelli catches the doctor cheating on Robin over and over and over again every day for the next week he has sex several times a day just not with Robin. He has sex with Leyla and they talk about their baby and Patrick tells her to get an abortion that he wasn't going to lose his family for a whore which is what Leyla was and how did she even know it was his. She hit him and walked out and he rushes home to prevent Leyla from telling Robin about their affair and baby.

Jason is called by Robin and asked to come over and bring some of his guys so she can pack and get out of the house within a few hours. Jason and his men and a U-Haul are there when Leyla and Patrick show up. Patrick is surprised to find a U-Haul in his driveway and Jason's men putting Robin and Emma's things in there. Jason and Robin are in the kitchen where Jason is offering to have Penthouse 4 opened up and she and Emma could live there. Robin has just decided to accept his offer when Leyla and Patrick come in and Robin hugs Jason.

"Robin, what do you think you are doing with that thug?" Patrick asked upset.

"Simple he is helping me and Emma move out and into our new place."

"Move out? Why would you move out?"

"Because I will not stay with a man who is continuously unfaithful to me. Who has a hotel room at the MC where he takes his women and has champagne and strawberries and has sex with them? I am fed up with you Patrick and I and Emma are leaving here and you can stay here if you want to or not but if you decide to stay I want my half of the down payment and anything else I poured money into for this place. Now as for Emma, she is coming with me to my new place. Well it seems that the men are almost done. is there. So we will be leaving now and by the way congratulations on your baby"

"Robin don't leave me I love you I'll change I'll go to a marriage therapist. Anything you want just don't leave me."

"You ready?" Jason asked.

"More than ready let's go Emma."

"We go bye bye?"

"Yes baby we go bye bye and we are going to our new place and Jason is taking us there."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

"Robin, please. What about our family?"

"You should have thought of that before you went and screwed your way through the hospital. Goodbye Patrick."

"Robin, please." Patrick begs as Robin takes off her wedding rings and throws them at Patrick.

"Let's go Jason there is nothing left of mine here." Jason and Robin with Emma in her mom's arms walk out the door and Robin puts Emma in the car seat gets in the car and drives away leaving a crying Patrick who realizes that he lost Robin forever.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
